The Quick and the Kissed
by ravenbabe321
Summary: Barry knew it was wrong, he just couldn't help himself.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's a quick little one shot I wrote about a ship I'm currently a little obsessed with. I'm just trying to get my feet wet in writing for another fandom. I admit this isn't that good, but this is my first Westallen fic, so there's room to improve. Let me know what you guys think.**

**We're just going to pretend that Iris didn't tell The Flash not to contact her anymore. It's better that way. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are hugs! :)**

* * *

><p>Barry loved Iris. He has loved her for as long as he could remember. Her father Joe could see it and approved of Barry being in love with his daughter. He really thought that Iris couldn't do any better than Barry and vice versa. They had grown up together and knew everything about each other. Well, almost everything. They loved each other as friends. Best friends.<p>

But Barry loved Iris as more than just his best friend. He loved her like a guy would love his girlfriend. She was perfect and beautiful to him and he loved her.

But Iris didn't know Barry loved her. She was completely oblivious to his love for her. And she had that little thing called a boyfriend.

Barry didn't hate Eddie, he just didn't want him with Iris. Iris was supposed to be with him. But he missed his chance and now she's with someone else. It seemed unfair to him.

He had so much he wanted to say to Iris. He wanted to tell her that he's The Flash. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wondered which one he should tell her first. He feared her getting angry at him over either confession. She could possibly be mad and hurt that she didn't tell him that he's The Flash. She has blogged about it, believed in him, defended him, and met him secretly on rooftops. Barry wondered how she'd feel knowing that she was blogging about, believing in, defending and secretly meeting him. He figured she wouldn't understand.

Then came the dreaded worrying about telling her that he loved her. She could laugh and think he's joking. She could shoot him down. Keep him deep in the friend zone. Or even worse, tell him that he's like her brother. Being in the brother zone was worse than the friend zone to Barry. She could be insulted since he knows that she's with Eddie. He had no idea what she would do.

She made it clear that she liked and thought Oliver was hot. She even told him so right to his face. She said Oliver was on her three list. Her three list of men that she's allowed to cheat on Eddie with. Barry seriously wondered if The Flash was on that list. Somehow he hoped so and laughed at the irony.

Right now he was in his flash suit and watching her. She was smiling and walking with a cup of coffee in the coffee shop. He made it his mission to see her smile every day. It was like oxygen to him. Her smile made his heart speed up and slow down every time he looked at her. Then he saw Eddie walk up to her and they embraced in a hug after she put the mug down. She was smiling. Happy. Laughing. In love. She was smiling at someone else. Happy with someone else. Laughing with someone else. In love with someone else. Again, he deemed that unfair.

After Barry had had enough of watching her embrace in a hug with Eddie, he was off in a flash. He headed back to the police station where he ran into Joe. His sadness over constantly seeing the girl he loves with someone else must have shown on his face. Barry was just strolling along, licking his wounds. "Hey, Barry." Joe says to Barry who doesn't even answer. Joe just looks at him and really wonders if Barry will just walk by him and not answer or if he really didn't hear him. He seemed to be preoccupied and lost in thought. "Barry, hey! Barry Allen. What's wrong?" Joe asks.

Barry finally snaps out of it and realizes that Joe is talking to him. "Oh, hey Joe. What's going on?" He asks and hopes Joe makes it quick.

Joe stares at Barry for a moment. "I asked you what was wrong."

"Oh, nothing. Just saw Iris and Eddie, that's all." He says in a pretty sad tone.

"Oh. You know you could just tell her how you feel. That way you wouldn't be sad seeing her with some other guy. She'd be with you and not him." Joe suggests and waits for Barry's reaction.

"Iris barely even knows I exist." Barry says.

Joe let out a hearty laugh. "Iris barely even knows you exist? Iris knows you exist Barry. She just doesn't know that you're in love with her. I'm just waiting for you to tell her. You already know she cares about and loves you as her friend, so I'm pretty sure she would give you a chance." Joe says.

Barry gave a light-hearted smile. "You just said the key word. Friend. All we'll ever be is friends." He says solemnly.

Joe laughed again. "You'll never know until you tell her." He says and then walks off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Iris was blogging about The Flash. She had no idea that Barry AKA The Flash was looking at her. She felt a breeze and a rumble. Things started moving and something went by her quickly. She felt something quickly touch her lips as it zoomed past. She quickly reached up to touch her lips in haste. She just knew it was him. The Flash. He had just kissed her. He had taken his flirting with her to a new level. He had already told her that there weren't any other girls. He knew she had a boyfriend, but he still kissed her. Somehow, she wasn't mad or insulted by that. But she couldn't let him think it was ok to kiss her.<p>

Iris typed out a special message for him to meet her and she headed for the rooftop they always met at. She stood there expectantly until she felt the breeze of him blowing by. He purposely stopped a few feet away from her and his face was covered by the light. "You rang?" He asks.

"Yes, I rang. You know why I rang you." Iris says matter of factly.

"Is it about the good deeds I did earlier? Thank you for thanking me in person." Barry says.

"You know that it isn't about that. I think you kissed me earlier." Iris says.

"Why would I kiss you when you have a boyfriend?" He asks. He moves when he notices Iris walking towards him.

She turns quickly in the direction he went. "I don't know why you would kiss me. You did kiss me though. Or someone else that moves faster than the speed of sound kissed me instead." Iris says.

Barry moved again. He grinned at her asking if he kissed her. Of course he did. He wanted to kiss her again. If he couldn't kiss her as Barry, then he would kiss her as The Flash. He moved fast again and gave her another quick peck on her lips. He moved too fast for her to see his face. "Maybe I kissed you because of the blogs you write about me." He says and loves the look she got on her face when he said that.

"Do you kiss other girls that don't even know who you are and what you look like?" Iris asks.

"No. I only want to kiss you." Barry says and moves again.

"You can't kiss me when I have a boyfriend. It's not right." Iris says.

"Ok." Barry says and is off in a flash.

"Wait!" Iris calls after him and he's back just as fast as he left.

"Yes, Iris?" He asks expectantly.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" She inquires and starts to walk closer to him.

"Because you believe in me." Barry says and he's off again.

Iris just stands there and watches him disappear with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Iris was actively trying to get over what she was feeling after The Flash kissed her. She knew she shouldn't have liked him kissing her but she did. She had a boyfriend and knew it was wrong, but there was just something about him. He lwas flirting with her and made her wish she knew his name or what he looked like. She knew that he looked good in his suit and was a good kisser, but that's all she knew. He said some of the nicest things to her and it really made her think.<p>

After that kiss, she updated her 'three list'. Her three list consisted of three people she's allowed to cheat on Eddie with. She couldn't believe she met one person that's on there. Now she put someone else on there. She kissed this one. The Flash was on her three list. She knew she couldn't really cheat on Eddie with The Flash, but he was on her list. Actually, he was at the top. She wanted The Flash to kiss her again. She wanted to know his name so that she didn't have to call him The Flash all the time.

She was sitting and waiting for Barry to show up at the house. It was the night of their weekly dinner. She still had the kiss The Flash gave her on her mind. She had to admit that she liked the kiss. Both kisses. The second one better than the first. Even though it was fast and caught her completely off guard, she liked the kiss. She had no business liking the kiss when she had Eddie and could kiss him whenever she liked. Maybe it was all the forbidden-ness of the kiss that made her like it more. It didn't matter. No one but The Flash knew about their kisses and she knew he wasn't going to tell anyone. Who would he tell? Who would believe him anyway?

Iris was still thinking about that when Barry came through the door. He looked at Iris and the expression she had on her face and he wondered if it was because she was thinking about the kiss. The kiss he wasn't supposed to know about. He hoped he could keep his cool. He wondered if she would tell him about it. He would see. "Hey, Iris." He says and walks up to her sitting at the table.

"Hey, Barry." She replies and smiles. "Wow, you're actually quite punctual. I'm beyond shocked."

"I figured I'd be on time for once." He says and smiles as he pulls his chair out.

"That's good to hear." Iris responds and smiles up at her longtime friend.

Barry sits down at the table and stares at her for a moment. "What's with you?" He questions.

"Nothing." She says and then blushes.

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing to me. Did Eddie propose or something?" He asks and really hopes that isn't the case.

"No, Eddie didn't propose. It's nothing. I was just thinking of ideas for my new blog post about The Flash." Iris says and smiles at Barry.

"Really? Well, I guess that's a reason to be happy." Barry says to offer support and encouragement.

"I believe in him, Barry. I really do. Plus I added him to my three list." Iris says and smiles.

"The three list again? You added The Flash to your three list?" Barry asks and tries to contain his excitement about that. He knows exactly what the three list is. Now he's on it. Well, not him. The Flash is. Iris just doesn't know he is The Flash.

Iris smiles and looks at Barry. She can tell him anything. "Yes. I added him to my list. Oliver Queen is still on it, but now The Flash is at the top." She confesses, much to Barry's pleasure.

"Does Eddie know about this three list you have? Is this some sort of couple thing?" Barry asks.

Iris smiled and then looked at Barry strangely. "Of course Eddie doesn't know. Just a little list I put together in my mind, just for me. You're the only person that knows about it." She explains.

"Are you planning on telling The Flash that he's on the list?" He asks and wonders if she really will tell him. He already knows because she has no idea that he's sitting right in front of her.

"I hadn't thought about that yet. Besides, I told you that you never really get to meet the people who are on your list. He just happened to get on the list when he told me that there weren't any other girls. I know it's wrong because I have Eddie, but a girl is allowed to have some secrets." Iris says with the biggest and prettiest smile on her face. The smile that Barry and The Flash can't get enough of.

Barry smiled at her because he truly couldn't help smiling at her. "Ok, so you have this list. The Flash is at the top of this list. How are you supposed to even do that if you don't know who he is or what his name even is? Do you expect him to keep the mask on or what?" He inquires and waits for her answer.

Iris took the time to playfully shove him. "No, I don't expect him to keep the mask on. It's not even going to happen. He's just on my list." She reiterates.

"Are his arms twice the size of mine as well?" Barry slightly jokes to see what she says.

"Almost." She answers.

"Right." Barry says and then Joe walks through the door.

"Hey, guys." Joe says as he walks up to the table.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Joe."

"You two are on your own for dinner tonight. I already ate and I'm heading upstairs. Long day." Joe says and exchanges glances with Barry that Iris doesn't see. Barry gets the inkling that Joe wants to leave them alone to have dinner. Barry appreciated Joe being in his corner with his being in love with Iris. The fact that he approved made things a lot easier. He knew his daughter better than anyone and cherished her. Barry liked that Joe thought he had a chance and was good enough for his daughter. Barry and Iris literally growing up together after he moved in from the death of his mother and his father being in jail. Some would say that Iris and Barry were like brother and sister, but Barry never looked at Iris as his sister. She was always his best friend that he lived with. And she was always the girl he was in love with. He decided to suffer in silence because that was easier than losing her as a friend altogether.

"Are you sure?" Iris asks in concern.

"Yeah. You two have fun. Goodnight." Joe says and heads for the stairs. He smiled to himself as he went to his room. He was trying to help Barry out as much as he could. He knew that he was in love with Iris and thought that maybe if they spent more time together, Barry would get the courage to tell her how he feels. Joe already approved. He loved Barry like his son. He wouldn't mind him becoming his son-in-law. Barry also had another huge secret that he was keeping from Iris and wondered how she would take that. He truly wondered how Iris would feel about discovering that Barry is The Flash of Central City and the one that she's been blogging about.

"Well, I guess it's just us." Iris says and gets up to head to the kitchen.

Barry gets up and follows her. "So, what are we having for dinner?" He asks as he looks around the kitchen.

"Just a rotisserie chicken I picked up on the way home. I'm making a salad to go with it. I hope you approve." Iris says as she walks over to the fridge and starts taking things out.

"Yes, I approve. Do you need some help?" He asks.

"Sure. You can help with the salad." She replies as she goes to wash her hands and Barry does the same. They get started to the salad as Iris warms up the chicken. Barry had to remember to not use his superhuman speed while chopping the ingredients for the salad. It would certainly make things a lot easier, but he can't reveal his secret to her this soon. He wondered how she would taking finding out he's The Flash. She could feel like he betrayed her by not telling her. Think he was playing games. Think that he didn't trust her enough to tell her. He hoped that wasn't the case because he would love to tell her what's going on with him. He wants to tell her everything. Tell her that he's The Flash. Tell her how she makes him feel. But he can't. People knowing he's The Flash is seriously on a strict 'Need to know' basis and he couldn't just tell everyone about that. Joe knew but he was keeping that as a secret too. He hoped that Iris didn't get mad at Joe when she found out he knew about his powers and him being The Flash. They worked in a comfortable silence until Iris spoke. "So, how's everything? How's your love life?" She asks and looks up from what she's doing.

"Everything is ok. My love life is nonexistent. But thank you for asking." Barry asks in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Sarcastic much? Jeez." Iris says and playfully nudges him.

"Sorry about that." He lies and they both laugh.

"Why is your love life nonexistent? I know there must be a girl out here somewhere that you're interested in." Iris says.

Barry laughed at the irony of her statement. "Yeah, there is a girl. She doesn't know that I'm even alive. I guess I'm too much of a nerd for her." He says glumly.

"You're an adorable nerd, might I add. Who are you talking about? Felicity? You guys were really cute together."

"No, it's not Felicity. We know that's a road we shouldn't go down. We're better off as friends." He says and hopes he doesn't sound as hopeless as he feels. He wished he could just tell her who the girl is. He really wished that he could.

Iris playfully nudged him again and smiled. "So, who is she? Caitlin?" She wonders again.

"Caitlin? Dr. Snow? No. I think she's still hung up on her fiancé. I honestly don't look at her like that. But who she is isn't important. I hope everything is ready because I'm starving." Barry says and really hopes that she drops it.

"Ok, Barry. I'll leave it alone since you don't want to tell me." Iris says sounding hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't want to discuss it. Fair enough?" Barry asks.

"Fair enough." Iris replies and they finish up with their dinner. They talked and played around like they've done for years. They both enjoyed their weekly dinner that was important to them all. It was their way of staying connected.

Later on, while Iris was in her bedroom, she heard that noise, felt that strong wind, and saw the streak he made from his incredible speed. She felt another kiss on her lips. It took her by surprise but was seriously something she hated to admit that she was looking forward to.

Barry managed to turn off her bedroom light and stand by the window. "I know you didn't send for me, but I had to see you." He says.

Iris smiles and looks in his direction. "I think we already discussed this. Do you just go around kissing random girls?" She wonders.

"No. You're the only girl I want to kiss. I meant it when I told you that earlier. Can you really blame me, Iris?" Barry asks.

"I don't know what that means. Are you ever going to tell me your name?" She asks as she steps closer.

"I told you that you can call me Ralph." Barry says.

"But that isn't your name." Iris says.

Barry takes this time to move at lightning speed again and kissed her before he left. He felt that was the best way to say goodbye to her. He watched from outside the window as Iris smiled and pressed her hand to her lips.


End file.
